Snatching the Crown
by Chiooti
Summary: Gale's buddy, Kay, became the tribute for 73rd Hunger Game with Madge. Kay has no hope, but the mentor, Haymitch, is determined to help Kay win. But why is Kay more important than the Mayor's daughter? What's the underlying truth? Pre-Hunger Game my ver


Snatching the Crown

Ch. 1

_Doomed_

I stared down at my mushy stew eating slowly, trying to avoid eye contact with Dad. What was in this stew, anyway? I couldn't taste anything, huh. I looked up slightly to see Dad eating the stew as intensely as me. This was how always things go between us. We said our greeting and ate breakfast then said goodbye. Why did he have to work on the reaping day, anyway? Dad worked all day and I mean all day. I only saw him in the morning and I guessed that was how we became distant like strangers. I really didn't know anything about him except that he was my dad.

"I'm done. The stew was delicious." Delicious, really? Dad rose from his seat and thanked Mom for the breakfast. His dark brown eyes met mine with hesitancy as always they did. He struggled for the words and I waited even though I knew what he was going to say. As I waited, my eyes went down to his numerous scars on his arms. I never asked what Dad does for the living. Suddenly, his voice sent back my attention toward him.

"Well, Son, good luck on the reaping. See you later." If I had a good luck, then I would see you tomorrow in the morning. I nodded and Dad left the home in response. How boring.

"Come on, Teddy, we are going to have stew for breakfast. Here, sit and I will get your stew." I turned my face to where I heard Mom talking to my younger brother, Ted. Mom was helping Ted to sit in his seat. Umm, wasn't Ted 12 years old now? I was sure he could sit by himself. Then Mom's blue eyes met my dark brown eyes. Her eyes narrowed showing irritation.

"Finish your stew, Kenny." Her voice was definitely icily cold. I quickly went back to staring at my No-Taste Stew. I sighed dramatically and got a fierce glare from Mom. Then I began to continue eating my stupid stew.

"Kay, it's dark outside. I don't want to go out, today." I looked up at Ted when I finished my breakfast. I glanced at the window. Ever so brightly, the sunlight was coming in to the house. He constantly really freaked me out when he spoke.

"Umm, Ted, it's bright outside." Ted gazed at me blankly. His big round blue eyes showed no clues about what he meant. Ted squirmed in his seat looking a little uncomfortable.

"But… but I'm scared." Ted pouted leaning himself toward me. Scared, huh? It was his first reaping day after all. If he went in, he wouldn't make it. Did I have a chance, though? Disturbed, I rose from my seat planning to leave the house.

"Where are you going?" Mom turned to look at me from her cleaning bowls that we ate our stew out of and asked sharply eyeing me carefully. I mentally rolled my eyes. She was always like this these days. She seemed to be against me for everything. She was not used to be like this. When I was younger, Mom loved me much as she loved Ted right now. I wasn't much different looking than Ted. Mostly, Ted was mini version of me. Same messy honey-brown hair and tanned skin. We both had small features that made us look younger than our actual ages. We were definitely adorable. Only difference was the color of our big round eyes. I had dark brown while Ted had blue eyes.

"Evan's. I'm going to meet up with my friends at his house." Mom slowly nodded and went back to cleaning her bowls. I shifted my eyes toward Ted and tried to smile best as I could as I said goodbye.

"See you at the reaping, Ted." Ted smiled back sweetly as he nodded. Then I left the house.

o0o

As I got close to Evan's house, I saw my friends waiting for me outside of the house. I waved at them with a smile. Fabian was first to notice me.

"Hey, Little Boy!" Fabian waved back. I noticed that his curly blonde hair has gotten longer almost hiding his green eyes. Evan and Jack turned their heads toward me grinning when they heard the shout of Fabian.

"Where is Hunter Boy?" I asked jokingly already knowing the answer. It's been years since we joked about Gale loving Katniss, but it never gets boring.

"Love is too deep, man, too deep." Jack made funny faces pretending to be Gale in love. We all laughed in response.

"I wonder when he will ask her out." Evan ran his hand through his black hair. His blue eyes seemed glistening as they were reflected by the sunlight. Evan wasn't as gorgeous as Gale, but he still looked stunning enough to snatch some girls.

"Let him take slow. Nobody can take the girl away from _Mr. Hot_." I immediately burst into laugh when Jack used the Gale's nickname by the girls. Jack beamed at me, his gray eyes filled with mischievousness. His black ponytail hair shook as he laughed with me.

o0o

When we reached our destination, it was filled with children, children that might die this year. I felt myself sweating slightly. I was one year older than Gale. This is my last reaping year since I'm eighteen. If I escape the faith today, then I'm free forever, at least from the Hunger Games.

I caught Gale walking this way with his Huntress and their families. Katniss's younger sister, the little blonde girl looked worried as she left with her Mom. Katniss smiled assuringly at her sister trying to comfort her, but nothing could comfort a person in the Reaping Day. I searched for the little girl's name in my head, but was quickly distracted by the escort, Effie Trinket's too enthusiastic voice.

"Happy Hunger Game!" Effie screamed on a microphone. However, her cheerfulness chilled quickly by the disheartening atmosphere of the District 12. She frowned slightly before returning to her old joyful self.

"As usual, ladies first!" She pulled a paper out of the reaping bowl. At that moment, I turned my face toward Katniss. She was the only girl I wished not to be picked for Gale's sake.

"Our female tribute this year is –" I turned my attention back to Effie as she began to read the name of the doomed girl.

"– Madge Undersee!" …What? I blinked my eyes several times not believing the words of Effie Trinket. My eyes followed the every eyes of the District 12. They are all on the blonde girl who hid her face with her hands crying softly. Katniss hugged her before Peacekeepers dragged Madge away.

"Now, let us see who our male tribute is." My eyes were still on Madge, the Mayor's daughter. I wondered what had Mayor have done to make Capitol reap her. I felt sorry for her. Even though she lived much better than most of us, she still was doomed as anyone who was reaped in District 12.

"Kenny Knight." Did just somebody call my name? My name was called again and I finally realized that Effie was calling my name. Effie Trinket, Caller of the Dead.

"Kay!" Gale and others simultaneously stared at me in shock. My mind was blank not registering the situation until Peacekeepers started to drag me toward the stage. I began to panic trying to free myself from Peacekeepers. Gale tried to help me but Evan stopped him whispering something in Gale's ear. Soon Gale's furious eyes turned anxious and helpless. What did Evan say to Gale? What's going on?

Soon, I found myself standing on the stage with Madge Undersee, the Mayor's daughter. I glanced at Mayor who was sweating uncontrollably, but his worry for his daughter didn't concern me. I looked down on the entire population of District 12. Ever so slowly, the noise is disappearing; Frustrating cries of little toddlers who were not old enough know the true horror, restless chitchats of the children who were trying to forget the horror of the reaping, mournful sobs of the parents who were waiting without knowing that they might be waiting for their children's death.

_Silence. _

Somehow, today's reaping was different than others. I felt numb; I couldn't move, couldn't talk, and couldn't hear anything. _Nevertheless, I wasn't frightened._

"Congratulations to our District 12 tributes this year!" Effie broke the silence by clapping her hands loudly. However, citizens of District 12 stayed quiet until Evan clapped his hands followed by Gale, Jack, and Fabian. Everybody else also began to clap their hands. Effie seemed to be very satisfied by this and pushed farther by saying the most infamous quote.

"May the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" Effie screamed at Madge and me.

_May the odds be __**ever**__ in _my_ favor. _

Because I seriously needs it now.


End file.
